Comme une page blanche
by Lili76
Summary: Défi Maître des potions - Votre personnage est victime d'une potion qui fait perdre totalement la mémoire. S'il avait eu souvenir de qui il était, Harry Potter aurait pu pester et demander "Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?". Mais il était une page blanche, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir. Il ne savait même pas qui il était... OS COMPLET


Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny, Harry s'était écarté de ses amis. Pas parce qu'ils étaient désagréables avec lui, ou qu'ils lui en voulaient d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à des questions dont il ignorait la réponse.

Il avait justifié son choix en expliquant qu'après les années à se battre contre Voldemort, ses sentiments avaient changé. Il ne voyait plus Ginny comme une compagne potentielle mais plutôt comme une petite sœur.

La rouquine avait hurlé, pesté. Elle l'avait insulté et attaqué, mais il était resté campé sur ses positions. Il n'y aurait pas de mariage, pas de maison avec une barrière blanche. Ginevra Weasley ne serait jamais Lady Potter.

Avec le recul, Harry s'était rendu compte que c'était surtout ce dernier point qui rendait Ginny folle de rage. Elle se voyait déjà Lady profitant des richesses de son époux.

Ron s'en était rendu compte aussi, puisqu'il avait refusé de prendre position en faveur de sa sœur, et Harry lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il aurait détesté perdre son meilleur ami dans ces conditions.

Bien sûr, il avait renoncé à la complicité fraternelle qu'il avait pour éviter ces fichues questions sur ses sentiments - pas pour Ginny, mais en général. Il avait conscience que toutes ces interrogations partaient d'un bon sentiment, ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Visiblement, Hermione craignait qu'il n'entre en dépression après la fin de la guerre. Selon elle, il avait grandi avec un unique but - vaincre Voldemort - et puisqu'il avait atteint ce but, il devait se sentir vide et inutile.

Le choix des mots maladroit d'Hermione avait fait sourire Harry. Il les avait rassuré, assurant qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Il avait juste besoin de repos, besoin de temps pour faire son deuil.

La perte de Remus et Tonks avait été un choc terrible. Le dernier Maraudeur encore en vie s'était sacrifié dans cette guerre, et il avait l'impression qu'il venait de perdre le dernier lien avec ses parents. La mort de Fred avait également été terrible à ses yeux. Il espérait de tout cœur que George pourrait s'en remettre, puisqu'il avait perdu sa moitié, son double.

Étrangement, ce qui l'avait le plus touché avait été la mort de Severus Rogue. Il l'avait détesté avec passion depuis ses onze ans, mais il était conscient que l'homme avait dédié sa vie à sa protection. Il avait toujours été là, ombre noire en retrait, prêt à l'aider, encore et encore. Il s'était sacrifié sans aucune hésitation, et il était celui qui s'était révolté quand il avait su que Harry devrait se sacrifier et mourir.

Il était resté près de son professeur jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que les yeux onyx se ferment. En larmes, Harry l'avait serré dans ses bras, regrettant de n'avoir pas pu connaître un peu mieux l'homme, celui qui avait été le meilleur ami de sa mère.

Ainsi, Harry s'était isolé, refusant les visites de Ron et d'Hermione. Il avait également décliné les multiples invitations du Ministère, décidant qu'il n'avait pas à recevoir de récompenses pour avoir tué Voldemort. C'était un mal nécessaire, puisque l'âme de Voldemort était corrompue et qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de rédemption.

Mais il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un héros, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu le choix. On lui avait imposé un combat, et il s'était laissé porter. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait choisi une scolarité calme et sans dangers. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à se battre.

Malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé à l'école, Harry avait décidé de retirer sa candidature de l'école d'Aurors. Il ne voulait plus se battre, plus jamais. Le monde magique pouvait bien se débrouiller sans lui, il avait sacrifié suffisamment pour avoir le droit à une vie paisible.

Il était sorti de sa retraite et de son silence pour assister au procès des Malefoy et pour défendre Drago et Narcissa. Ils l'avaient aidé après tout, et il ne voulait pas les voir croupir à Azkaban. Dans le cas de Lucius, il s'en moquait un peu. Il ne le détestait plus, estimant que l'homme avait payé de ses erreurs. Le fier aristocrate n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, après son séjour à Azkaban et la cohabitation forcée avec Voldemort.

Son initiative avait fait grand bruit. Le monde magique hurlait au scandale, espérant probablement faire changer d'avis leur Sauveur. Cependant, Harry resta campé sur ses positions et il permit la libération de Drago malgré la marque sur son bras, et de Narcissa. Lucius avait écopé d'une peine plus légère que ce qu'il aurait du recevoir, notamment parce qu'il serait à l'écart des Détraqueurs, et qu'il n'avait que cinq ans de prison à purger.

Harry n'avait pas attendu la sortie des Malefoy de la salle d'audience pour quitter les lieux et retourner se terrer Square Grimmaud.

Le lendemain matin, un hibou apporta un petit colis. En l'ouvrant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé. Quelqu'un lui avait envoyé une tarte à la mélasse - son dessert favori. Il y avait un morceau de parchemin, avec un unique mot. "Merci".

Dans son esprit, le présent ne pouvait venir que de Drago Malefoy. Ils s'étaient tellement observés tout les deux, qu'il n'y avait que lui pour savoir qu'il aimait autant la tarte à la mélasse. Et le "merci" sans aucune signature pouvait être sa réaction à sa libération.

Aussi, il mangea avec plaisir une large part de la tarte, décidant que c'était probablement la meilleure tarte à la mélasse qu'il ait jamais mangé.

* * *

Lorsque Drago Malefoy frappa à la porte du 12, Square Grimmaud, il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Sa mère avait insisté et tempêté et il avait obéi.

Quand Narcissa Malefoy décidait quelque chose, personne ne pouvait aller contre. Dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il avait dû être marqué…

Puisque le Fidelitas placé sur la maison était tombé à la mort de Dumbledore, Drago avait pu venir à cet endroit. Et voilà qu'il attendait que Potter vienne lui ouvrir, pour le remercier de l'avoir défendu.

A l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit, Drago comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème.

C'était bien Potter face à lui, sans aucun doute. Il le connaissait parfaitement, et il n'aurait pas pu être trompé. Il était certain de pouvoir le reconnaître même au milieu d'un groupe de Potter sous polynectar…

Sauf que c'était Potter mais il le regardait sans colère et il l'accueillait avec un sourire amical. C'était le premier sourire qui lui était spontanément offert, à lui - rien qu'à lui - et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

\- Bonjour Potter.

Sans dire un mot, Potter face à lui pencha la tête sur le côté et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Avec une légère appréhension, Drago entra dans la demeure familiale des Black, observant avec curiosité ce qui l'entourait. En silence, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le salon, et Potter lui fit signe de prendre place dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée.

Il eut droit à une tasse de thé, et il remercia son hôte avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Potter avait choisi son thé préféré, préparé à la perfection. Il était étonné de l'accueil, mais il décida qu'il pourrait s'y habituer.

Le garçon face à lui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, aussi Drago attendait avec patience. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer le Gryffondor, et en bon Serpentard, il avait de la patience à revendre.

Finalement, Potter soupira et leva son regard Vert Avada vers lui.

\- Tu m'as appelé Potter.

Perplexe, Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est ton nom. Harry Potter, Sauveur et héros du monde magique.

Le brun eut un hoquet étranglé et secoua la tête.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Si c'est une plaisanterie, ce n'est pas drôle Potter. Je savais que les Gryffondor avaient un sens de l'humour douteux, mais tu décroches la palme sans aucun doute !

\- Gryffondor ?

Bouche bée, Drago secoua la tête, prêt à se lever et à quitter cette maison immédiatement. Mais Harry reprit la parole, murmurant presque, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Je… Je ne me souviens de rien. Je sais que je suis un sorcier, je sais lancer des sorts. Mais… Mais la seule chose que je sais c'est que j'étais dans la cuisine, devant un gâteau. Et puis… tu as frappé à la porte. J'ignore qui tu es, mais tu me parais vaguement familier. On est amis ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux et resta muet de saisissement. De n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait pas cru un mot de cette petite histoire. Mais c'était Potter. Potter qui fonçait tête baissée au devant du danger, Potter qui _attirait_ littéralement le danger.

Il soupira et souffla légèrement avant de laisser échapper un grognement.

\- Pas tout à fait. C'est… compliqué.

\- Ok. Donc comment je dois t'appeler ?

\- Drago Malefoy.

Le blond commença à siroter son thé pour reprendre contenance, conscient d'être observé attentivement par Potter. Il essayait d'oublier que le brun avait pensé qu'ils étaient amis, qu'il avait un vague souvenir de lui, pour se concentrer sur le peu d'éléments fournis par Potter.

Il reposa sa tasse vide, sourcils froncés, puis leva la tête vers le Sauveur.

\- Tu as parlé d'un gâteau ?

Harry sourit et se leva d'un bond. Il entraîna son camarade à sa suite vers la cuisine du Square pour lui montrer la boîte ouverte et la tarte dont il manquait une généreuse part.

En la voyant, Drago grogna.

\- Forcément. Une tarte à la mélasse, ton dessert préféré. Visiblement tu n'as même pas cherché plus loin et tu t'es jeté dessus.

\- Tu connais mon dessert préféré ?

\- Potter. Ça fait sept ans qu'on se connaît tous les deux. Bien sûr que je connais tes goûts. Je sais aussi que tu es glouton comme…

Drago s'interrompit. Il allait parler de la belette, mais il se retint, n'ayant pas envie d'impliquer le rouquin. Dès l'instant où Weasley arriverait, lui serait écarté de l'entourage de Harry Potter. Et c'était une idée qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il appréciait découvrir une autre facette de son rival d'école.

Il se pencha sur la tarte, l'air suspicieux, avant de prendre le morceau de parchemin.

\- Sérieux Potter ? Un colis anonyme et tu te jettes dessus ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu t'éliminer si facilement ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour rester en vie si longtemps ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Drago leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Ne dis rien. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir entendre la moindre explication…

Avant de perdre la mémoire, le brun se serait mis en colère, et ils auraient débuté une de leurs disputes épiques. Face à lui, Harry referma la bouche, et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, comme s'il était amusé des réactions de son camarade.

C'était déstabilisant et Drago peina à reporter son attention sur le colis mystérieux.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur la tarte. Quand le dessert fut nimbée d'une lueur violette, il claqua la langue contre son palais.

\- Et bien voilà la réponse à tes questions : tu as reçu un cadeau empoisonné ! Cette fichue tarte est littéralement imbibée de potion d'oubli.

\- Potion d'oubli ?

\- Comme son nom l'indique, elle efface la mémoire.

\- Ma mémoire est touchée pas mes capacités à réfléchir. J'avais deviné les effets à son nom. Mais… Est-ce… réversible ?

Drago eut un instant de vide. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer de nouveau avec Potter, et il devina sans peine qu'une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire, ils se perdraient de vue. Dans le monde actuel, il ne pouvait pas rester près du Sauveur. Il était un ancien Mangemort, ils avaient été ennemis.

Il pourrait inventer une histoire, il pourrait entraîner Potter à sa suite et le faire quitter l'Angleterre en sa compagnie. Ils pourraient prendre un nouveau départ tous les deux. Devenir amis.

C'était terriblement tentant. Potter ne le regarderait jamais comme un criminel et il ne serait plus seul. Mais… Mais ça serait une illusion.

Au final, ils ne pourraient pas être eux-même.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux un bref instant et s'entendit répondre.

\- Oui. Oui il y a un antidote. Si tu es d'accord pour venir au Manoir Malefoy, je peux te le préparer et d'ici quelques heures… tu pourras reprendre ta vie normalement.

\- Et… Je me souviendrais de tout ?

\- De ton passé et de ce qui s'est passé pendant ton amnésie oui.

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

\- Je te suis !

Seule son éducation permit à Drago de rester impassible. Il tendit la main vers son vis à vis puis haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Alors tu viens ? Je vais nous faire transplaner, ça sera plus simple.

Confiant, Harry saisit la main tendue sans la moindre hésitation, et gloussa quand Drago l'attira près de lui avant de les faire transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent dans un salon cossu, face à Narcissa Malefoy. En voyant Harry en compagnie de son fils, elle haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

\- Monsieur Potter. Quelle… charmante surprise.

Drago grogna, et ne laissa pas Harry engager la conversation. Il l'entraîna à sa suite, en lançant par dessus son épaule "Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mère".

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un laboratoire de potions, Harry regarda autour de lui, d'un air curieux.

\- C'est étrange. Je me souviens des sortilèges pour utiliser la Magie, et tous les sorts que j'ai tenté… Et bien, je n'ai pas eu le moindre souci. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir au sujet des potions.

Drago ricana.

\- Pas étonnant. Tu as toujours été une calamité en potions.

\- Oh. Alors je te laisse m'éblouir…

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé, et Drago secoua la tête en se disant que cette version de Potter était bien plus intéressante que celui qu'il connaissait.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il se plaça derrière un chaudron et commença à œuvrer sous le regard admiratif du brun.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

\- Merci Potter. Mais ça ira. J'ai l'habitude de travailler seul.

Le brun hocha la tête d'un air absent et se pencha au dessus du chaudron en fronçant le nez. Puis se réinstalla, tout en continuant d'observer attentivement le blond.

\- Drago… Enfin Malefoy ? Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu vouloir m'effacer la mémoire ?

En entendant Potter prononcer son prénom, Drago avait relevé la tête, légèrement troublé. Il pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient amis et il n'était pas vraiment pressé que Harry retrouve la mémoire.

Il repoussa ses pensées pour réfléchir soigneusement à la question que venait de lui poser Harry. Ce dernier attendait sagement, sans s'impatienter, visiblement curieux de la réponse.

Finalement Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, Potter.

\- Oh allez. Tu me connais. Tu sais mon dessert préféré, je suis certain que tu as une petite idée.

\- Je sais juste que… tu t'es éloigné de tes amis. Tes proches amis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Je suppose que tu avais besoin d'être seul après la fin de la guerre. Et je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas aimé que tu…

\- Que je quoi ?

Drago soupira, restant silencieux un instant, prétextant avoir besoin de se concentrer sur l'ingrédient qu'il était en train de trancher en fines lamelles. Harry resta silencieux, attendant patiemment - un autre changement par rapport aux habitudes du Sauveur…

Puis, en remuant doucement le chaudron, il finit par avouer.

\- Ils n'ont pas aimé que tu m'aides à mon procès.

Drago posa l'agitateur en verre avec soin près du chaudron et remonta la manche de sa chemise sans regarder le brun face à lui. Tête baissée, il exposa la marque des ténèbres.

Alors qu'il allait la masquer de nouveau, une main hâlée s'approcha et passa un doigt sur son contour. Drago se crispa mais resta silencieux.

Il s'attendait à du dégoût, ou à de la colère. Mais il fut incapable de percer les pensées du Gryffondor - une différence de plus. Harry se contenta d'une question, posée avec une voix douce.

\- Pourquoi ?

Drago ne perdit pas son calme. Il haussa juste les épaules, comme si la raison importait peu, finalement.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. C'était ça ou voir mes parents mourir et être tué ensuite.

Il s'étouffa presque à la réponse de Harry.

\- Alors tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Yeux écarquillés, il dévisagea le garçon face à lui, ne parvenant pas à admettre ses derniers mots. Le brun ricana, ses yeux verts pétillant d'amusement.

\- Oh voyons ! Tu croyais que j'allais te dire que tu aurais dû te laisser mourir ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Et si je t'ai aidé à ton procès, c'est que je le savais déjà non ?

Drago secoua la tête effaré.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Potter ! Tu…

Sa voix était plus aiguë qu'à son habitude, et il était totalement déstabilisé. Il s'interrompit brusquement, avec une grimace.

\- Je ?

Vaincu, Drago ferma les yeux.

\- Tu me détestes.

\- En cet instant, je ne te déteste pas. Et si ça change après avoir pris ta potion et retrouvé la mémoire, alors c'est que je suis un abruti et que tu seras bien mieux sans moi autour de toi.

Le blond ne répondit pas, continuant à brasser la potion. Il aurait préféré continuer en silence, trop perturbé par les mots du Gryffondor, mais s'il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas malgré la perte de mémoire, c'était bien l'insatiable curiosité de Harry Potter.

\- Tu penses que mes amis sont ceux qui ont envoyé cette potion ?

\- Non. J'en sais rien. Je t'ai juste dit ce que j'avais remarqué. Ah et la belette femelle était furieuse.

\- La belette femelle ?

Harry avait gloussé en répétant le surnom utilisé. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et précisa.

\- Ginny Weasley. Elle assurait à tout va qu'elle serait Lady Potter à l'instant où la guerre serait terminée.

Harry fronça les sourcils, visiblement concentré.

\- Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas ?

\- D'après la rumeur, tu aurais rompu.

\- Oh.

Le brun se replongea dans ses pensées, semblant réfléchir à toute la situation.

Drago s'étira en surveillant que la potion en cours prenait la bonne teinte et posa à son tour une question.

\- Potter… Je te parle de la guerre depuis tout à l'heure, et… tu n'as pas réagi. Tu t'en souviens ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Non. Mais je suppose que je m'en souviendrais quand j'aurais bu l'antidote. Je préfère m'intéresser à ce qui me concerne de près comme trouver qui a pu m'envoyer cette fichue tarte !

Drago ricana, sans pour autant préciser à Harry que la guerre en question le concernait de très près. Il s'en rappellerait bien assez tôt.

D'un geste adroit, le blond coupa le feu sous le chaudron.

\- Voilà. Il reste à attendre que la potion soit totalement refroidie et ensuite… Tu pourras la boire.

Harry sourit, sans pour autant se montrer empressé. Il plissa le front, revenant à sa recherche du coupable.

\- Tu penses que cette… Ginny pourrait avoir fait ça ?

\- Potter…

\- Juste réponds. Je te demande ton avis.

\- Oui. Elle est du genre à pouvoir faire ce genre de truc. Elle est assez portée sur la vengeance et la revanche.

\- Merci.

Drago haussa les épaules et se détourna, avant de faire un geste de sa baguette pour faire apparaître du thé. Il servit Harry sans un mot et lui tendit la tasse, avant de se servir à son tour.

Durant le temps que la potion refroidisse, ils étaient resté silencieux. Finalement, Drago s'approcha du chaudron et en transvasa une partie dans une fiole avec adresse. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, puis il tendit la fiole à Harry.

\- C'est prêt. Tu veux… peut-être rentrer chez toi pour faire ça ? Je peux…

\- Ça ira. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en danger ici. Je te promet de ne pas te hurler dessus.

Puis avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, Harry Potter but la fiole.

* * *

Retrouver la mémoire fut presque instantané, et Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, juste le temps de se remettre de la sensation. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, alors qu'il prenait conscience que Malefoy l'avait aidé avec beaucoup de bonne volonté.

Il aurait pu le laisser sans mémoire, il aurait pu lui mentir. Mais il avait été totalement honnête et il n'avait pas cherché à profiter de la situation.

Il ouvrit les yeux et nota l'air presque inquiet de son rival de toujours. Il eut un léger sourire, pour le rassurer.

\- Malefoy, toujours aussi doué en potions visiblement. Merci.

Le blond sembla se décrisper légèrement, et il hocha la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Harry, gêné, se rendit compte qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Tant qu'il n'avait plus de mémoire, ils avaient réussi à échanger amicalement, sans barrière. Et maintenant qu'il avait ses souvenirs, il ne savait pas comment aborder le Serpentard. Il savait qu'il devait prendre congé et rentrer Square Grimmaud pour tenter de découvrir qui avait voulu lui effacer la mémoire - bien que l'hypothèse de Malefoy soit parfaitement sensée. Ginny était suffisamment colérique pour avoir recours à ce genre de moyens, après tout.

Maladroitement, il dit ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Et sinon, tu venais pour quelle raison ce matin ? Je crois qu'avec tout ça, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui t'amenais chez moi…

Drago se crispa de nouveau, avant de se redresser. Son visage se ferma et il répondit d'un ton formel.

\- J'étais venu pour te remercier en mon nom et en celui de ma mère pour tout ce que tu as fait pour la famille Malefoy.

Harry sentit son visage rougir et il s'en voulut d'avoir posé la question. Bien évidemment que ce n'était pas une visite d'amitié : ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Ou plutôt, ils avaient été amis uniquement pendant les quelques heures où il avait eu une page blanche dans la tête.

\- Oh. C'est… C'était… Tu ne méritais pas d'aller en prison. Je ne… voulais pas que tu sois envoyé à Azkaban c'est tout.

Drago eut l'air surpris un instant puis il hocha la tête avec raideur. Il hésita visiblement à parler puis finalement, il se tourna.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Potter. Tes amis vont te chercher.

Harry soupira tristement. Cependant, avant de transplaner, il pouvait faire quelque chose pour changer les choses entre eux.

\- Malefoy ? Je pourrais… venir te voir ? Ou t'inviter au Square ?

Abasourdi, Drago n'eut pas conscience de hocher la tête. Harry prit ça comme une acceptation de l'offre et il lui offrit un de ses sourires lumineux avant de disparaître dans un "crac" sonore dû au transplanage.

* * *

Une fois Square Grimmaud, Harry jeta immédiatement le reste de tarte à la mélasse avec une grimace écœurée. Il devait beaucoup à Malefoy d'être passé pile ce matin là, et de s'être montré aussi… gentil avec lui, sinon, il aurait probablement été manipulé par la personne qui avait envoyé ce charmant présent.

Il était presque convaincu que c'était Ginny. Et il savait exactement quoi faire pour la confondre.

Plutôt que de foncer tête baissée, il allait se montrer un peu plus rusé…

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, face à la cheminée, bien décidé à ne pas sortir de chez lui pour l'instant. Il n'allait pas non plus contacter qui que ce soit. Il allait juste attendre…

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il était presque l'heure du dîner quand les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes. Aussitôt, Harry fit mine de dormir, comme s'il s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil.

Entre ses cils, il observa la personne qui venait d'arriver chez lui, restant immobile, continuant de feindre le sommeil. Cependant, sa main était crispée sur sa baguette, prêt à se défendre au moindre signe qu'il risquait quelque chose.

La personne avança doucement, et posa une main fraîche sur sa joue. Il sursauta, et fit comme s'il venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

Il espéra qu'il était bon acteur, alors qu'il essayait de prendre une expression de surprise.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Il nota la lueur de satisfaction dans le regard noisette face à lui, et il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de lui pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et l'étrangler.

\- Harry ? Chéri ? Mais je suis ta fiancée ! Tu plaisantes n'est-ce-pas ?

Alors qu'elle approchait comme pour l'embrasser, Harry décida qu'il n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Il la repoussa vivement et se leva.

\- Ma fiancée ? Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, et j'ai…

\- Ginny… Ton petit stratagème a échoué. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'épouser, je t'ai demandé de sortir de ma vie.

Le visage de la jeune fille se tordit de rage et elle leva sa baguette. Mais Harry était prêt à toute éventualité, et il avait un sérieux entraînement. Il la désarma habilement et la dévisagea avec dégoût.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Ginny, mais cette fois, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et m'oublier une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Si j'avais des doutes sur ma décision de t'écarter de ma vie, alors désormais je n'ai plus aucuns regrets.

Il obligea la jeune fille à utiliser la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle, gardant sa baguette. Il lui annonça qu'il lui enverrait par hibou dès qu'elle aurait quitté les lieux. Vaincue, elle obéit, les poings serrés.

Juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, il lui lança un dernier avertissement.

\- Si tu as d'autres idées de ce genre, sache que la prochaine fois, ce sera les Aurors qui se chargeront de toi. Je n'aurais pas la moindre hésitation Ginny.

Une fois la jeune fille partie, il bloqua sa cheminée puis il tint sa parole en envoyant sa baguette par hibou. Il hésita longuement, mais finalement, il transplana vers le Manoir Malefoy, prenant soin d'apparaître à l'extérieur pour ne pas s'imposer.

Il avait les mains moites lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, et il espéra qu'il ne serait pas éconduit.

Ce fut Drago en personne qui vint lui ouvrir, et ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux. Lui souriant - légèrement hésitant - et Drago surpris, tâchant de garder un air impassible.

\- Potter.

\- Malefoy.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il resta silencieux, attendant la suite. Finalement, Drago soupira théâtralement.

\- Que me vaut la visite du Sauveur ?

Harry gloussa légèrement et se pencha légèrement, en baissant la voix, comme s'il s'apprêtait à confier un secret à son ancien rival.

\- Tu avais vu juste Malefoy. C'était Ginny.

Drago leva un sourcil surpris, alors qu'il dévisageait attentivement le brun, ne comprenant visiblement pas le but de la visite.

\- Et tu es venu me dire ça parce que… ?

\- D'abord, tu m'as aidé. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir la fin de cette histoire non ?

Le blond sourit finalement et ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte.

\- Entre Potter. Autant se mettre à l'aise pour une bonne histoire non ?

Ravi, Harry entra, décidant que c'était probablement la première étape d'une nouvelle amitié. Et il s'en réjouissait d'avance.


End file.
